


Basketball Ain't So Bad

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Domestic, Feelings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Mark and Jackson end up on the kiss cam and eventually they end up in each other's pants. It's young love!ʲʲᵖ ᵃʳᵉ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵘᵗ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵃˢ ᶦᵐᵖᵒʳᵗᵃⁿᵗ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I just wanted a semi fluffy meet cute ( ˘ ³˘)♥ and the markson tag isn't flourishing as she should be so HERE. I hope you guys like
> 
>  
> 
> Based on this video, @ about 10s: https://youtu.be/CMw8rMw3UiU

Mark doesn’t even like basketball.

 

He doesn’t really like any sports, actually, if he’s being honest. And it’s not because he’s gay or anything, because that’s a stupid stereotype. He just finds in endlessly boring watching people score goals for bragging rights. He’d rather be home watching movies,  playing games, _something_ that isn’t ten guys running back and forth across the floor throwing the ball every other second.

 

Gods, how long does this last?

 

Mark's eyes scan the scoreboard and find there's still a few minutes left and holy shit how is this still going on?!

 

He rolls his eyes _hard_ as everyone around him cheers like maniacs, whooping like the world is going to end. He would be annoyed except Jaebeom wraps his arm around Mark’s shoulder when the team he’s apparently rooting for makes another basket and Mark can’t help the smile that appears on his face.

 

He just really wants to make Jaebeom happy right now and that means watching this pointless fucking game.

 

Again, he’d rather be at home on his new desktop or babysitting Coco but pleasing people has always been one of his worst qualities.

 

A horn goes off and the air in the room shifts to something more electric, the crowd cheering and Mark wonders exactly what's going on, he even asks as much.

 

“Jaebeom, did you hear me?” Mark asks but it seems his date is suddenly too preoccupied by his phone. Mark sighs. Maybe it's work or something, who knows. But just his luck, huh?

 

The lights on the large screen play some stupid song and pink hearts flutter around the border of the screen, the text reading out kiss cam.

 

Well, well, well.

 

Maybe this basketball shit isn't so bad. Maybe this is what Mark needs to finally get Jaebeom off of his phone and possibly into Mark’s pants later.

 

He crosses his fingers, hoping that this one thing turns out in his favor.

 

A few couples come up on the large screen above and everytime the screen cuts his heart sores, pounding rapidly until it changes again and he freezes when he spots himself on the monitor.

 

Everyone around them cheers, giddily waving to themselves and Mark bounces slightly in his seat, grabbing Jaebeom by the arm.

 

“Jaebeom, look!” Mark says, the cheering growing as he points to the screen. “Hurry!”

 

“Just a minute,” Mark can see him typing out a long message, to whom he doesn't know but his stomach drops in disappointment as he realizes this was probably a complete bust of a date.

 

The crowd around them starts to sound chagrined until Mark feels a rough tap to his shoulder, his eyes meeting with a wonderfully handsome face.

 

Brown eyes, strong brows, a picture perfect nose, and wonderfully plush lips all looking at him too invitingly. His hair is perfectly coiffed and his outfit is straight out of the magazines. Honestly Mark isn't sure how he didn't notice the guy before.

 

He's just… perfect. Exactly Mark's type.

 

He lifts his eyebrows suggestively and Mark feels his cheeks flush.

 

His eyes flick back to the screen and now the camera has shifted from him and Jaebeom to him and this guy. 

 

Mark shrugs and leans in, their lips meeting for a second before tongues are introduced. It's definitely sloppy and slightly awkward but it sends heat shooting down to Mark’s spine, his hand immediately moving to the stranger's arm.

 

He pulls away after a few seconds and Mark feels so dazed, body on fire as he realizes where he is and what he's doing.

 

Holy shit.

 

The crowd around them is laughing, whooping excitedly and Mark’s eyes fly up to the monitor. Thankfully the dreaded kiss cam segment is over but he wonders just how much the entire audience saw.

 

Then he looks over to Jaebeom and finds that he's gone, catching sight of the other man turning the corner and disappearing from view. Mark feels immensely bad but another part of his mind reminds him that he was ignored half of the night, on a date that _he_ was asked to.

 

He doesn't have to feel too terrible, right?

 

“It was a good kiss, huh?” The guy says as Mark looks back. He seems entirely too smug but Mark thinks it looks good on him. “I'm Jackson, by the by.”

 

“I'm Mark,” He says, biting his lip in a way he knows is enticing. “It was a really good kiss. Thanks for saving me.”

 

“It'd be a crime to leave someone as beautiful as you hanging,” Jackson says and Mark can't help the laugh that escapes his lips, catching the attention of a few people around them.

 

He definitely slathers the charm on thick but Mark likes it.

 

“You're not too bad yourself, Jackson,” Mark says, enjoying the way his smile grows. “I'd say you're hot but I think you know that already”

 

“Wow,” Jackson cackles cheerily, shrugging slightly. “Hearing it from someone like you is nice, though.”

 

Mark nods along, eyes moving back to the court after realizing he's ignored the entire game since _Jackson_.

 

They fall into a short silence before Jackson speaks up again.

 

“You know… this might be random and perhaps presumptuous but I saw that guy leave and if you're single do you maybe wanna…  hang out?”

 

He sounds completely unsure of himself and it makes Mark's heart flutter.

 

“We're hanging out now, aren't we?” Mark says and thinks it wasn't the right thing to say when Jackson's smile goes tight

 

“You're right,” He says, sniffing and looking away nonchalantly. “I just thought -”

 

“I meant,” Mark starts, catching Jackson's questioning gaze. Now he feels awkward but he hopes it's not too noticeable. “If - if it was like a date you were interested in then, there's still some time left in the game. Maybe we can consider this a date? Since my first one was kinda shitty?”

 

He clears his throat after speaking, hoping Jackson understood that he is interested in whatever is going on between them. He just prays Jackson still thinks he's cute even after his awkward bumbling.

 

“That sounds great,” Jackson smiles, his eyes lighting up beautifully and Mark can't help but return the sentiment, his cheeks hurting a bit from smiling so much.  

 

“I'm really glad my friend gave me tickets to this stupid game.”

 

Mark's smile grows bigger at that, “Do you even like basketball?”

 

“It's okay,” Jackson admits and Mark laughs, enjoying the way Jackson's cheeks color. “I prefer other sports, I guess. I used to be really good at fencing.”

 

Interesting.

 

“Why don't we go somewhere else and you can tell me more about it?” Mark suggests brazenly, suddenly feeling brave. “I didn't even want to be here.”

 

“How does food sound?” Jackson asks, eyes focused on where Mark is nibbling his lower lip. Good to know. “I'll pay.”

 

”Sounds good to me,” Mark says happily. “Maybe dessert afterwards too?”

 

At that Jackson laughs loud, head thrown back and grin brilliant and Mark tingles all over, “I'm down, let's go.”

 

This certainly wasn't the way Mark expected his night to go but he isn't entirely mad about it all. Especially when he sees how pert Jackson's ass is as they make their way out of the stadium.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on that markbum au since you guys liked it, I just want it 80% complete before I post. I decided to add to this too since it got sweet comments, you all are so amazing. 
> 
> Ps. I did change the summary up because the story is no longer a one shot! Forewarning I have no clue where this story is going

“Why do you look so happy?” Jinyoung asks as he places a cup of coffee down on Jackson's desk. The smell soothes his soul and that combined with the way the sun shines outside, added on top of the wonderful night Jackson had? He feels like he's on cloud nth. “Don't tell me you got laid?”

 

“Even better,” Jackson smiles, melting into his chair as he thinks of _Mark_. “I met someone. At the game.”

 

“Oh, I want to hear everything,” Jinyoung says, expression shifting from bored to devilish. “What's he look like? How'd you meet?”

 

“We were sitting next to each other and got on the kiss cam,” He states matter of factly, choosing to leave out the part where he kissed Mark while he was on a date with another guy and said date left which led to them going on a date and kissing more afterwards.

 

That seems too… messy to explain. At least for now. “After that we got some burgers and talked and then I took him by my place and we made out like teenagers.”

 

“How cute and disgusting,” Jinyoung snarks. “So you made out but didn't fuck? What happened?”

 

Their boss walks by as soon as he asks it and Jackson tries not to wince too visibly. He'd prefer for their 58 year old editor not to know about his sex life.

 

Ever.

 

"Don't be shy,” his friend says, even though his own ears go a light pink. “If anything she'll just ask us to write more columns on the ‘ _15 best sex positions’_. Hey! Maybe you can try some of those out with your new man!”

 

Jackson flushes at the thought, imaging he and Mark doing all the strange things he and his coworkers sometimes write about in _Seven_. One of the top magazine companies in the city, not to brag or anything.

 

“I want to take it slow with him,” Jackson says after a beat, because he actually does. He wants this to be more than just sex. “I think I _like_ like him.”

 

“You've know him for, what, less that 24 hours?” Jinyoung asks. “He must be beautiful for you to want more.”

 

"Beautiful inside and out,” Jackson says, feeling slightly defensive. “Maybe if you ever decided to let yourself _feel_ things and have fun you'd find someone interesting.”

 

“I already have someone,” Jinyoung pouts. “Have. Had. Whatever.”

 

“Don't tell me you're still messaging that JB dude. I thought you guys broke up for the tenth time?”

 

“It's complicated,” Jinyoung says quietly, eyes suddenly focusing on his laptop. “Let's just get to work.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” He murmurs, booting up his google docs. “I still think it's weird you haven't let me see him yet but whatever.”

 

The guy is probably a catfish. He's sure of it.

 

Jackson's phone chooses that moment to vibrate and his heart flutters in his chest when he sees the notification bar reads Mark's name.

 

His eyes snap over to Jinyoung across from him but he's too enamored in whatever piece he's typing up to notice Jackson unlock his phone and drool at the screen.

 

Mark sent an enticing little selfie, one that leaves him wishing they were back on his couch trying to meld into each other.

 

Jackson doesn't know what he does for a living yet but he's got on a matching black jacket and face mask, its pulled down low and the dark color makes his red hair stand out gorgeously. Jackson doesn't miss how nice his lips look either, it _really_ makes him wish he could be there to kiss them until they're red and shiny with saliva.

 

A new text comes in as he's admiring Mark's porcelain skin, one asking for a picture of his own and Jackson grins fiercely, excusing himself to somewhere more private.

 

He's never interacted with someone who seems as exuberant as him. Most people would want to wait a day or two to text like this but the fact that Mark doesn't seem to care and is _excited_ to text Jackson throughout the day already draws him in hard. It leaves him light headed and heady with want.

 

Jackson doesn't think he's ever been infatuated with someone, not until now.

 

He heads into the lounge area. It's always deserted this time of day since no one wants to eat lunch in the building with all the hip cafes around and he plops himself down to sit against a sleek black accent wall, turning his front cam on and not hating what he sees.

 

He ruffles his hair up a bit, wanting it to look sexily tousled and he pushes his coat open just a smidge so he doesn't look like a marshmallow.

 

He looks good.

 

He strikes his best model poses and snaps a few images, stomach churning with nerves as he picks the best one and sends it with a flurry of nervous, incomprehensible text.

 

Not even five minutes later he gets a lot of capslocked yelling and hearts sent his way and it makes him feel incredibly smug and smitten, especially when Mark asks if he'll be busy later tonight.

 

 _‘I don't plan on it,’_ Jackson sends as he makes his way back to his desk, _‘Why?’_

 

 _'Because you look so hot,’_ Mark responds a few minutes later while Jackson is half heartedly trying to spell check his piece on the changing fashion trends in the new millennium. _'Maybe you can come over to my place and we can hang out?’_

 

Jackson bites his lip thinking of something to say when his phone shakes again.

 

 _‘And by hang out,’_ Mark tacts on, catching Jackson's breath _. ‘I mean I want to fuck you.'_

 

Jackson feels his entire body flush at Mark's words, the room growing suspiciously hot and he slips his jacket off entirely.

 

“Oh, how nasty,” Jackson hears right behind him, scaring him so bad his desk shakes when his knees collide with the underside of the wood.

 

“Oh, fuck!” He hisses, pain radiating from his kneecaps. He spins around in his chair, wanting to throttle whoever just spooked him.

 

“Youngjae, why?!” He questions, feeling mildly annoyed when the younger man bursts out laughing, a few people around them sending critical glances. “Were you reading my messages?”

 

“I'm sorry,” He says although he doesn't sound like it. He's still smiling brightly and Jackson is momentarily jealous of how nice his teeth are. “I didn't mean to make you jump. But I did see that last sext.”

 

“Sext?” Jinyoung pipes up, eyes darting around. “Who's sexting?”

 

“Jackson is,” Youngjae says, both of them seemingly pretending Jackson has disappeared. “I didn't know he was seeing someone.”

 

“They met last night at that game,” Jinyoung smirks. “He said they were taking it slow but I guess someone lied.”

 

“I didn't lie!” Jackson says a tad too loud at the same time Youngjae adds in, “So you went to the game! I'm glad it worked out.”

 

“Yeah, thank for the tickets, by the way.” Jackson tells him. He suddenly feels the urge to annoy the younger so he adds on, “My dick might get wet tonight because of _you_! Come get a kiss!”

 

Youngjae immediately shoots off at his words, heading towards the IT department at an impressive pace with Jackson happily screeching behind him.

 

Jinyoung sighs as he watches them go, wondering how they all haven't been fired yet.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi another small update, some insight/bg info into Mark's side of things! Markson might get hot quickly though so that's something right?

Mark is anxiously biting his lip as he reads over the salacious message he just sent. He's never been that bold with a new guy but for some reason he can't help it, not with Jackson.

 

He sets the phone down, trying to focus on the computer in front of him when there's a knock at his door.

 

He looks up and finds the last person he really wanted to see today.

 

“Hey Mark,” Jaebeom pops his head in, unable to make eye contact. “Do you mind if i barge in? I wanted to talk. About last night?”

 

“Sure,” Mark says, nodding along as he watches Jaebeom close the door behind him. “What did you want to say?”

 

Jaebeom stands awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

 

The air thickens with nervousness, the thick energy flowing from the both of them.

 

Mark feels his face flush and at this point he's ready to say anything to break the tension when finally Jaebeom decides to speak.

 

“I'm really sorry.” He says, brown eyes meeting directly with Mark's. “Not only was it unprofessional but if I'm being honest I was kind of being a dick.”

 

Mark huffs at that, smiling slightly as he does agree although he doesn't dare say so out loud.

 

“I'm sorry, too,” Mark says, glad to have the opportunity to apologize for everything. It's one thing, he couldn't stop thinking about last night after he left Jackson's, besides Jackson of course. “For just kissing someone right in front of you?”

 

“It's fine, I consider that my fault,” Jaebeom smirks. The tension between them has lessened considerably and he takes a seat in one of the chairs across from Mark's own.

 

His office isn't huge like Jaebeom's but it's not stuffy either, “I really wasn't in the best place to ask you out. I- I think I was just rushing to get over someone and I know we had chemistry and I - . My mind was so muddled and when I saw you kissing some _stranger_ my first thought was just just get out and clear my head.”

 

Mark tries to filter through the rush of words and he doesn't miss his Jaebeom's shoulders slump pitifully after he's finished explaining. Mark briefly wonders how stressed his boss is.

 

It does sting a touch though, to hear that he was essentially a distraction to Jaebeom but Mark understands. He feels like he should be more upset about it but how could he be when he met someone like Jackson because of it?

 

“I think we're better as friends, anyway,” Mark admits. “Not that you're like bad or anything…”

 

“Likewise,” Jaebeom smiles.

 

He looks around Mark's space for a beat, taking in the family photos on the shelf behind him as well as the small stuffed teddy his nieces left for him during their last visit.

 

It's calm, and Mark thinks it'll be the end of their conversation until Jaebeom drums his fingertips along the edge of the desk, biting his cheek before asking, “So, what happened with the guy?”

 

Mark laughs.

 

He and Jaebeom aren't s _uper bff_ close but they aren't strangers either. They get along great, fight rarely, so why wouldn't it be a good idea to try dating?

 

Jaebeom is insanely attractive and Mark has heard Jaebeom thinks similarly about him but he supposes there were other things in store for him. Other things like a very handsome, funny, and kind guy who gets Mark's carnal needs motor running.  

 

“Actually, we might be meeting tonight?” Mark bites at the skin of his lip. “We hung out afterwards for awhile.”

 

Jaebeom makes a surprised noise, mouth forming a cute little ‘ _o_ ’. “Did you guys fuck?”

 

“Jaebeom!” Mark hisses, throwing a pen at him. He realizes a second too late that he just attacked his boss but the other doesn't seem to care a bit, laughing heartily as he easily ducks out the way. “No we didn't do anything like that.”

 

He doesn't need to know they made out and dry humped for a while. It's irrelevant to the conversation.

 

“Forget about me,” Mark says, quickly wanting to change the subject. He can feel his cheeks flushing hotly. “Don't think I forgot about you saying you were trying to get over someone. I never knew you were seeing someone that way?”

 

“Ah, it's…”

 

“Complicated?” Mark guesses and Jaebeom nods. “Well, you can talk to me about it. You seemed upset on the phone last night.”

 

Mark has always been known to be a good shoulder to cry on and it makes him feel good to be there for people he cares for.

 

Jaebeom stares at him before something in his face changes, his eyes going softer and maybe a bit sad and uncertain.

 

“I really like the guy. Some days it feels like I've found my perfect other half and some days it feels like we live on separate planets. We fall in and out, hot cold.”

 

He says it all in a rush as if he's been holding that in for a while.

 

Mark feels for the younger man, he knows how tough it can be to deal with feelings like that alone, it wraps around your being until you feel like nothing else exists.

 

“But you two must have something? To keep going back to each other?” Mark doesn't miss that his ears flush a deep red and he rolls his eyes. “Besides sex I mean.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Jaebeom says, sounding shy. “We like reading together. One time we to that cafe downtown and just spend half the day talking about the stupid book and our lives and we even wondered around finding music we both like.”

 

Jaebeom sighs, sounding distant and dreamy and Mark can't help the small smile that appears on his face. He wonders if Jaebeom knows how deep in he is.

 

“Just spending time with him- it's… nice. He makes me feel whole, more than anyone else has before.”

 

“Ah, Jaebeommie,” Mark says. “You guys sound more serious that you let on.

 

“We've kept it lowkey,” Jaebeom says. “He says he doesn't want his friends meddling because we're too important, but what if I'm just sex to him? What if he's embarrassed by me? What if I feel more that he does?”

 

“Jaebeom those kind of feelings are so rarely one sided. And who on Earth would be embarrassed by you? You're young, handsome, and you have an entire company! I'd say the only downside about you is your litter of cats.”

 

“Hey!” Jaebeom huffs, sounding so offended Mark can't help but laugh and Jaebeom smirks too.

 

“Maybe he's just nervous that introducing you to his friends might make things real. He might be feeling the exact same way you are.  Did you ever consider that? You're probably just two idiots scared and in love.”

 

Jaebeom bites the inside of his cheek again, looking over Mark's face thoughtfully.

 

“Am I gonna have to pay you for this therapy session?” Mark rolls his eyes at how Jaebeom deftly evaded his words but he just shrugs.

 

“You'll just give me a good promotion when the time comes,” He smiles. “I can feel it.”

 

“You deserve one,” Beom says seriously. “This is the lightest I've felt in weeks. Like I can breathe again.”

 

“I'm really glad, Jaebeom,” Mark says. “Seriously just call this guy and tell him what you told me. Communication is key in these things.”

 

There's a knock on the door and they both turn to find Yugyeom, “Hyungs, you both have a meeting that you should have been at like five minutes ago!”

 

Jaebeom rises at that and Mark sighs.

 

He didn't have any time to properly prep for anything today. He was too busy texting Jackson before Jaebeom barged in and they had their talk.

 

“We'll be there,” Jaebeom says before turning back to face Mark. “And you need to tell me more about this guy from last night. I can run a background check on him after the meeting to see what he's about.”

 

He says it all so casually and suddenly that Mark feels like he's back in highschool telling his parents that he has a boyfriend.

 

“Um, isn't that illegal?!” He splutters when Jaebeom rolls his eyes. “Why would you even do that?”

 

“He might be a serial killer,” Jaebeom decides. “And I don't want you dead. You're one of my best workers here, what would happen to the company? And who would I go and rant to about my relationship problems?”

 

Mark grabs his things for the meeting and smacks Jaebeom on the arm with the stack of folders, “I'm glad I mean so much to you!”

 

Jaebeom laughs loudly, catching the attention of a few nervous looking interns but Mark bypasses them quickly.  

 

“You know I always forget how pouty you get.” Jaebeom says and Mark sticks his tongue out at him. “You've never acted like you're older than everyone.”

 

“And you never act like a CEO,” Mark teases. “But here you are.”

 

“Here I am,” Jaebeom says. “Just don't get too bratty or I might forget about that supposed promotion.”

 

“Everyone already thinks you're intimidating,” Mark says sweetly. “I could spread around about how sweet and funny you are. How's that for a promo?”

 

“Eck,” Jaebeom gags. “That sounds absolutely terrible.”

 

He sounds so absolutely serious that Mark can't help the chuckle that follows as they continue to Mark their way down to the meeting.

 

He thinks it was good they talked, cleared out the air and managed to get a little closer, too.

 

He's most glad though that things aren't awkward between them after last night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a direction for this story but it is nice to just let things flow so if you guys are cool with that then so am I. Still not betaed

**Author's Note:**

> I read over this once so excuse any mistakes!


End file.
